My Life Would Suck Without You
by yourxwonderwallx
Summary: A few days after Cole completes his latest dug test after the incident at La Boulaie, he and Starr haven't talked but, he admitted to her that he loved her. So she calls him and they meet. Song and Title are based off of Kelly Clarkson's new song.


Starr was pacing, she hadn't seen Cole since that day at the rehab center when he said that he'd loved her but, her mind still wondered back to the night of the dance. He'd told her he was sorry for ever loving her and then the next day after she'd left that terrible voicemail, he said he'd never want her again but, here she was pacing.

He'd kissed her hand the other day and she knew that meant something. She mended fences with Schuylar and helped get him his job back. But, things weren't even on great terms with Cole. She hadn't spoken to him on the phone since that day either but, she was pacing in the foyer of her dads house hoping that Cole would magically pop over there.

_Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door   
Guess this means you take back  
What you said before   
Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me   
Said you'd never come back   
But here you are again _

Cole knew he was stupid for not calling Starr, he'd finally held up to his end of the bargain, and told Starr that he'd loved her. He'd finally admitted it. But, now he was a coward. Starr left him a text asking him to come to her dads. He was skeptical but, he needed to hear her out.

His mind flashed back to that day at school when Marcie asked him to dance with Starr. He smiled remembering what it felt like to hold her in his arms. Then his mind flashed to that night in the hospital. They'd just lost their baby, he never wanted to end things but, then he started the pills and they ended. His best memory of Starr besides prom, was their last kiss. They hadn't kissed like that in a while.

_Cuz we belong together now   
Forever united here somehow   
You got a piece of me   
And honestly   
My life would suck without you_

Starr paced heavily around the room. Her dad had gone out and Jack and Sam were sitting on the bench by the staircase, watching Starr. They didn't know what was up but, her heart stopped the moment that the doorbell rang.

Cole stopped outside the door, and he paused. He started to turn around but, he reminded himself that Todd's car wasn't there. So, he walked up to the door. He raised his hand to knock but, he couldn't. He finally rang the doorbell.

 _Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye   
Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too   
Anyway, I found out I'm nothing without you _

Starr opened the door, and she caught her breath.

Cole's breath hitched in his throat. He hadn't seen Starr with her guard down in a really long time, and today it was definitely down.

She motioned for him to come inside and send Jack and Sam a death glare. She'd made a deal with them. So, she took Cole by the hand and led him upstairs to what was now her room. She motioned for him to come inside and she shut the door behind them, locking it.

_Cuz we belong together now   
Forever united here somehow   
You got a piece of me   
And honestly   
My life would suck without you _

"Where's your dad?" Cole asked her nervously.

"He's at the hospital, working on custody with my mom. He'll be gone for a while." Starr said sitting on the bed, and pulling Cole to sit down beside her.

"I shouldn't have ran off the other day. I should have stayed but, I wasn't sure if you wanted me to." He whispered almost silently but, she heard it.

Her hand reached for his, intertwining them. "Its a perfect fit." She whispered so low even Cole couldn't hear it.

"I meant what I said Starr. I still love you, and I will wait as long as I have to for us to be together." Cole said and Starr turned to face him.

"I love you too but, after everything that's happened I don't think that I can just jump back in where we left off especially after everything that's happened, with Hope." She said and her eyes jumped to the floor.

"Starr, we have been through everything, your dad trying to kill me like four times, people have been breaking us up from day one and we still managed to be together. I want you and after seeing me hit rock bottom and almost jump off that ledge it made me want you even more."

_Being with you is so dysfunctional   
I really shouldn't miss you, but I can't let go   
Oh yeah _

Starr couldn't deny it. He was right, but she was still scared. But, she decided not to let her fears get the best of her. So she jumped in head first. She leaned in for the kiss and was met halfway there. Their lips connecting set off a passion inside them both. Starr's hands wrapped around Cole's neck pulling him in, closer and she maneuvered her legs to wrap around his waist.

Cole and Starr both pulled back for an instant and smiled before he dove in for another kiss. Cole pushed forward a little and they fell back on the bed, Starr's head hitting her pillow. Cole's lips left hers and traveled down the sides of her neck and on the parts of her chest that weren't covered up by her shirt.

Starr let out silent moans of pleasure, and Cole's lips found hers again. His hands unbuttoned her shirt and slid it off of her shoulders. Starr arched her back, letting him unclasp her bra but, he didn't slide it off of her shoulders. Starr pulled his shirt off, over his head and her lips kissed him on his shoulders.

_Cuz we belong together now  
Forever united here somehow   
You got a piece of me   
And honestly_

_My life would suck without you_

"Wait a second, we need to stop." Cole unexpectedly said out of breath. He looked in Starr's eyes and she nodded.

"Wow, we got a little carried away." Starr said blushing. She reached for Cole's shirt and put it on, letting hers fall off the side of the bed.

Cole scoffed and he rolled over to the other side of her but, they both laid on their sides facing one another. "I shouldn't have let it go that far." Cole immediately said and Starr laughed.

"I didn't want to stop but, we needed to." She said and he pulled her closer.

"Starr, I have a question for you." He said and she nodded. "Will you marry me in seven months when I'm sober?" He asked her and she just looked at him. "You don't have to answer right now in fact you can take sometime if you want to think about it but, I just- " She cut him off with a kiss.

"Yes." She said to him, and he smiled kissing her again.


End file.
